


Trapped

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity saving him, Future Fic, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Near Future, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, Post Season 4, Prompt Fic, Saving Felicity, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt from a Tumblr friend @captainolicitysbedroom </p>
<p>Undercover Oliver gets into a building which is in the hands of some kidnapper. He saves Felicity and he fights his way out of the building with her in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or its characters.

**"Trapped"**

**Prompt: Undercover Oliver gets into a building which is in the hands of some kidnapper. He saves Felicity and he fights his way out of the building with her in his arms...**

 

**Prompt from:@captainolicitysbedroom**

 

“Overwatch? Come in Overwatch.... Felicity can you hear me?” he whispered softly into the com unit as he slipped in through the back door of the ten story building. 

The line crackled in his ear as the melody of her hushed voice echoed through his nerve ridden body. “Oliver?” she said almost shocked. 

A line of the Star City police department was about to round the corner of the lower level so he ducked into in the service stairwell before he hit the com below his jacket’s lapel. “Felicity? Hey can you hear me?” 

He waited at the landing of the stairs between the first and second floors as he waited for her to respond. He heard the distant sounds of the other radio traffic echoing through the solid concrete door. He froze when the door cracked open but sighed in relief when the patrol officer was called back to the temporary base. He edged the ball cap down to further cover his face while shouldering the backpack further up over his right shoulder. “Felicity?” he repeated into the com as he began to take the stairs two by two. 

The line crackled as he neared the fifth floor, and finally a very flustered Felicity responded. “Oliver? Hey are you still there?” 

He grinned despite the situation as he tapped his leather jacket. “I’m always here for you Felicity, always. What the hell happened?” 

He felt her soft smile through her voice as she responded. “I was here for a job interview and all the sudden the lights dimmed and the alarms blared around us. Well needless to say seconds later the floor I’m on was stormed. They took Mr. Daniels at gunpoint and I managed to hide in the small conference room off his main office.” 

Oliver listened as he assessed her situation. “Felicity how many?” 

She replied in seconds. “Three in the main office and I think I’ve seen two in the halls. Based on the com traffic I’ve managed to hack into they have about four or five men positioned on every other floor. Star PD is downstairs and the tech they’ve come for is surprise, surprise not here.” 

Oliver nodded as if she could see him before asking, “Felicity are you on the 10th floor?” 

“Yes, about three or four feet from the elevator that has two men stationed at it. The stairwell I think is on the opposite end of the hall so I have no clear visual. Where are you?” she asked frantically. 

He glanced over at the number painted on the nearest door and breathed, “I’m almost to level 8, Felicity?” 

“Yeah?” she whispered. 

“Can you use my com signal to disrupt their’s?” 

She almost sounded insulted as she said, “Really almost four years together and you still doubt my abilities?” 

He grunted in humor as he reached the landing of the ninth floor, “I’ve never doubted you Felicity it was just a question.” 

Again he could almost feel the warmth of her smile as she said, “Give me 30 seconds, you should hear the feedback when I’ve disrupted the signal then I can give you about three minutes. Will that do?” 

“Felicity do it,” he ordered and just as she said 30 seconds later he heard the loud scream of the feedback loop as it vibrated through his body.

* * *

 

He pulled the ski mask down over his face and pulled out the small handgun from the back of his waistband. He counted to ten and acted as he came running through the door. He spotted two men on their knees with their hands over their ears near the far end of the hallway. The other three must have been in the main office so he quickly moved through the shadows until he saw the side door to the conference room where Felicity must have been hiding. 

He glanced in both directions quickly before cracking open the door and whispering softly, “Felicity?” 

Her blonde hair bobbed up from behind the chair at the opposite end of the room. She motioned with her hand to come closer as she stayed in her crouched position. 

Oliver crouched down to the floor and moved beneath the window line towards her small bent body. Her eyes were lasered to the office on the other side and the man they had tied to the black chair. “So I’m guessing that’s Mr. Daniels?” he whispered as she nodded. 

“Yeah the lead thug is behind him and other two removed their earpieces about three seconds after I set off the feedback signal.” She motioned to the back windows, her full lips were set in a firm line. “They have support from the outside but I have no idea where they’re hiding.” 

Oliver peaked up over the window’s ledge and frowned. “You didn’t mention the semi automatic guns Overwatch.” 

She snapped back, “Well I’m sorry Green Arrow I was busy avoiding being kidnapped.” 

He glanced at her sternly, “We’ll argue about this later for right now anchor your legs around my waist, and your arms need to be around my neck. 

Felicity looked at him like he’d gone insane, “Come again?” 

He chuckled, “You’re going to aim for the leader while I take out the other two. But...” 

“You aren’t leaving me here unprotected after last month yeah I got it,” she interrupted as she shifted until their chests could touch. With a great deal of ease he anchored his arms around her waist and lifted her forward until he felt the strength of her calves around his hips. He felt the cool metal of the gun at the nape of his neck as she adjusted her arms into position. 

“Comfortable?” Oliver lightly joked. 

She snorted in that adorable and completely uncontrolled way as she said, “Yeah well feeling you beneath me seems to have many unexpected effects...” She fell silent as Oliver gave her a pointed look. 

“Is this like the platonic circumstances moment or can I perhaps expand upon that meaning at a later date?” 

She eyed him slowly as she inched her hips up along the line of his pelvis. “And if I said yes?” 

He swallowed thickly as his eyes darkened, “I’d have you against this damn window if I could.” 

She snickered, “You sound even sexier with the mask on.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me baby,” he chided her as he began to surge forward. “Hold tight and remember take the leader out. 

She nodded as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade. “On three?” 

He gave her a soft laugh as he said, “Three....” 

* * *

 

The came barreling through the glass. Felicity held him tightly as he flung himself back first through the panes of thin glass. As they cleared the debris he heard the click of the handgun as she pressed in firmly on the trigger. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she hid her face in the crook of his neck and screamed, “Next time bring another damn mask!” 

He fell with a thud to the ground as the second bullet left the chamber. The leader fell to the ground with a strangled cry as he shouted, “Get them!” 

Felicity tried to move down his body but he simply pulled the two guns he shoved along her belt line out and aimed them outward. The bullets hit the men in the lower calves as they attempted to disarm them. 

“Nice shot,” Felicity yelled from atop his chest before she screamed at her would be boss, “You, run now!” 

Oliver assumed he’d taken off when Felicity whispered, “So can you move with me still on top of you?” 

He just smirked beneath his mask as he retorted, “Like you honestly don’t know the answer to that question.” 

She blushed as she argued, “You’re going to pay for that...” 

“Oh I sincerely hope so...” he breathed as he sat up and she adjusted her hold. “Ready?” he asked as he felt her give him a tight nod. 

“Get me the hell out of here.” she ordered as he stood with both handguns still in place. 

“Check my surroundings...” he asked as he checked the path ahead of them. 

“All clear the feedback loop must still be working so use it and go!” she cried as he took off towards the stairs. 

“Oliver hurry up one of those men appears to be regaining his ability to move...” she warned as he shoved a gun back in the belt of her dress. “Geez hon you really like to manhandle me don’t you!” she teased as he yanked the door open. 

He swallowed a growl, “Oh when this is all over I’ll do more than man handle you...” 

She pinched the nape of neck as she practically moaned, “Oh don’t make promises you can’t keep..” 

He just huffed as he raced down the stairs with Felicity wrapped around his torso. They’d managed to get all the way down to the third floor when he heard the sounds of running footsteps in the stairway. 

“I assume we have company?” 

She answered back quickly, “You aim forward I’ll aim backward.” 

“Felicity let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that....” he joked as he neared the exit. 

“Oh you do like to ruin my fun don’t you?” she pouted as the lavender scented air hit his nostrils. He moved them into the shadow of the building just as the intruders opened the same door. Felicity clung to him as he leaned up against the brick wall. 

“Do you see them?” the first man asked. 

“No, dammit the boss is going to be....” just then the sirens blared as two men in uniforms came running down the alley way screaming, “Police freeze!” 

* * *

 

“So what was that job interview for anyways? I forgot to ask this morning before you left,” he asked as he placed swift kiss to her bare shoulder. 

She skimmed her hands slowly over his pectorals as she sighed. “Remember that one board member who called me a few weeks ago from Palmer Tech?” 

Oliver nodded slowly, “Yeah why?” 

She smiled as he dipped down to press his chest softly to her own. She wound her fingers together at the nape of his neck as she breathed, “Well this was his old business partner and he felt that I’d be a good candidate for the head of their IT department.” 

“Why don’t you just take back Palmer Tech? I mean with the board disbanded and Walter’s financial backing it’s your’s for the taking,” he said pointedly just before his traced her bottom lip with his own. 

She moaned into the small kiss as she said, “Well I mean would that really be practical?” 

He smiled as he nipped along her jawline. “Felicity I’d rather have my family company with my actual family. We’ll make it work baby, I promise,” he breathed as her breath hitched. 

“I love you...” she whispered before swallowing a slight scream. 

He bit down harder as he growled, “Then prove it...” 

Ten seconds later she did just that....  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr! @laurabelle2930
> 
> I love prompts so please feel free to send them!


End file.
